Texting
by PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: A handful of day-to-day texts between the boys. Prideshipping
1. Working Late

**Seto: **what are your doing?

**Atem: **I'm about done at the museum. Heading home.

**Seto:** i have to work late. Can you stay at my place with mokuba tonight? There's meat thawing in the fridge and he can have dessert if he wants but not too much

**Atem:** Of course. Isn't he with Roland right now?

**Seto:** yeah but id rather he get used to having family around rather than employees.

**Atem:** ...?

**Seto:** don't get sentimental with me.

**Atem:** :)

**Seto:** mokuba cant watch any tv until he finishes his homework. and i know you will let him, stop spoiling him, im watching you

**Atem:** Creeper... 3

**Seto:** whatever see you tonight


	2. Lunch?

**Seto:** what the hell did you pack in my bento?

**Atem:** You like it? ^.^

**Seto:** my rice has a smiley face on it

**Atem:** You saw the octopus wieners?

**Seto:** those are what mothers make for their kids in kindergarten...

**Atem:** I thought it was cute.

**Seto:** cute? What do you think you're doing? if the shareholders saw this theyd laugh

**Atem:** They'd know that you were loved. 3

**Seto:** wrong business for that

**Atem:** Made you smile, right?

**Seto:** :(

**Atem:** :-D

**Seto:** ... are you free for lunch?

**Atem:** I'll be there at noon.


	3. Mokuba's Tour

**Mokuba:** Hi Atem! ;-) My friends want to visit the museum after school today for extra credit. Can you give us a tour?

**Atem:** I'm not exactly qualified to give tours but I'd be happy to walk you and your friends through the Egyptian exhibit.

**Mokuba: **cool! Thanks a lot! XD

**Atem:** But if they're just coming to see if I'm a mummy again then I'm packing Brussel sprouts in your bento for the rest of the month.

**Mokuba: **no way! Not after what happened last time. :O

**Atem:** That was an excellent game of chess.

**Mokuba:** that was not chess! You're scary when you game like that!

**Atem:** Speaking of, how is your friend Ami? Is she coming as well?

**Mokuba:** ! I'm never bringing a girl over when you anf seto are together ever again!

**Atem:** \3 I'm hurt.

**Mokuba: **you're so weird. class is starting again. Se you later!


	4. Bad Poetry

**Atem:** He rises from the water and all watch his beauty with longing. The sun rains from his head to tickle perfectly bronzed shoulders. Eyes of the morning sky; fire and blazing brightly.

**Atem:** White linens clings to his masculine form, envy of men, and the idle of a woman's gentle heart.

**Atem:** Forever do I wish the heavy weight of his manhood grace my tongue to taste the life giving dew of My Pharaoh.

**Seto:** i know you cant be begging for attention, not after this morning... but writing bad poetry about yourself is a bit much

**Atem:** Heh, I didn't write it. The museum finally has access to the artifacts from my tomb. This was a tome from an admirer who hoped that I would see this and love him in the afterlife.

**Atem:** It's a rough translation, but there's a book worth of this devoted prose.

**Seto:** good thing you died before you hooked up with them. sounds like a wack job

**Atem:** Actually... it was written by my priest. You.

**Seto:** don't start. You know how i feel about being compared to him. And id never write you poetry like this mess. I could write circles around him

**Atem:** You'd write poetry for me?

**Seto:** ha! I can write sonnets that will make you cry

**Atem:** Sounds like you're challenging yourself.

**Seto:** it's merely the truth. No hack from 3000 years ago is going to show me up

**Atem:** Yes, you can certainly out do yourself. :)

**Seto:** GET READY TO BE ROMANCED WHEN I GET HOME

**Atem:** Dear Ra, you're going to hurt yourself again. Or me. Or the furniture.

**Seto:** I AM YOUR ONLY LOVER! SCREW THE PRIEST!

**Atem:** I'd rather screw you.

**Seto:** done deal!

**Seto:** but we have to finish before mokuba gets home. We tend to get loud in the daytime

**Atem:** Such a romantic. :p


	5. Atem can't sleep

**Atem:** I can't sleep.

**Seto:** so, what do you want me to do about it?

** Atem:** You're awake? I thought you'd be asleep by now.

**Seto:** duh, monthly reports. and why would you text me if you thought i was sleeping? idiot.

**Atem:** Right.

**Atem:** ...

**Atem:** *sigh*

**Atem:** ... :(

**Atem:** *SIGHS LOUDLY!*

**Seto:** what!?

**Atem:** What are you wearing?

**Seto:** ... seriously?

**Atem:** Come on... it'll help me get to sleep~ :-)

**Seto:** no way. drink warm milk or something. i'm not perving out just so you can zonk out

**Atem:** I'm wearing those silky boxer shorts you left here last time. ;)

**Seto:** the ones with the demon on the crotch?

**Atem:** Mmhm. I can see why you like wearing them. Everything slithers against the skin. Very nice.

**Seto:** damnit atem i have work to do

**Atem:** Fifteen minute is all I ask.

**Seto:** now i'm sighing loudly. lemme see

**Atem:** [sends pic]

**Seto:** f*#$ call me. lets make this quick

**Atem:** :) Love you, babe!


	6. Nicknames Part I

**Atem:** Hey babe, what are you up to?

**Seto:** why do you call me 'babe'? it's weird

**Atem:** Hm? It's a term of endearment. Meant to demonstrate love and familiarity. And it's the truth; you're a total babe. ;-)

**Seto:** whatever.

**Atem:** You can give me a nickname, you know. Like sweetheart, or darling, or lover.

**Seto:** you're so annoying. why would i ever degrade your name when you fought so hard to earn it?

**Atem:** ... but it's just for fun. It's supposed to be cute...

**Seto:** Stop being sappy! geeze, nicknames are so stupid. its embarrassing!

**Atem:** But... would you rather I not call you 'babe' anymore?

**Seto:** i don't care. do whatever you want. now go away, i have a meeting to get to

**Atem:** Um, sure. Bye.


	7. Nicknames Part II

That night, Atem went to bed alone with a heavy heart. Something about Kaiba's words had stung, and left him feeling drained of happiness. That was, until he was barely asleep when his bedroom door cracked open and the familiar footsteps alerted him to his boyfriend's presence.

However, Atem, still stewing from earlier, decided to ignore him and feign sleep. Jerk. He didn't deserve any sort of greeting.

The bed dipped as Seto pressed his knee into it to hover over his lover in the darkness of the room. Warm fingers brushed his golden locks from his cheek and a gentle kiss dropped to the corner of Atem's closed eye.

"My heart," Seto's deep voice whispered again his skin. "My beloved," he beseeched again, placing another kiss upon him. "My treasure."

At that, Atem could no longer feign sleep and opened his eyes. The room was still dark, so when he was coaxed onto his back to stare up at gleaming, wicked sapphire eyes his heart lurched in confusion. Yet Seto only smiled.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" the Pharaoh amended his bewilderment with a hint of annoyance, but didn't stop himself from lifting his arms to drape them across Seto's broad shoulders.

"We do live up to our nicknames," the young CEO murmured against his mouth before kissing him once more.


	8. Duel me!

**Kaiba:** duel me, atem!

**Atem:** You're on. I do put the 'lust' in Blackluster Soldier, after all.

**Kaiba:** i'll put my deck in your duel disk

**Atem:** Feisty tonight, aren't you?

**Kaiba:** you have no idea. i'm about to summon my dragon just thinking about it

**Atem:** Then I'll play face-down, just for you.

**Kaiba:** is that a magic card? because you just put a spell on me

**Atem:** Indeed it is. I'm about to take your dragon all in one go.

**Kaiba:** damn, that's hot… but i'm not worried. not when i have monster reborn!

**Atem:** Baby, we can play this all night long. I set Pot of Greed, I'm sure you can guess why.

**Kaiba:** here's my white lightening, atem!

**Atem:** Already!?

**Kaiba:** YES! take it all!

**Atem:** Not so fast! I place Spellbinding Circle over your dragon!

**Kaiba:** WHAT?! you can't!

**Atem:** I did.

**Kaiba:** i'm so turned on right now. i'm coming over to show you who the real king of games is!

**Atem:** You're on!

**Kaiba:** i'll be there in fifteen

**Atem:** Wait, are we going to duel or have sex?

**Kaiba:** there's a difference?


	9. Breakfast not in Bed

**Atem:** Where did you gooooooo?

**Kaiba:** i'm two rooms down, idiot, making breakfast for mokuba

**Atem:** You should bring me breakfast in bed.

**Kaiba:** not a chance.

**Atem:** But we could cuddle and watch the snow fall outside your window. 3

**Kaiba:** not happening

**Atem:** But it's so cooooold out! Get that cute butt of yours back into bed.

**Kaiba:** i'm taking care of mokuba, nimrod. i have priorities.

**Atem:** He can join us! We'll watch Saturday morning cartoons on the TV in your room.

**Kaiba:** it's bad manners to eat in bed!

**Atem:** Party pooper. :(

**Kaiba:** but it is rather chilly today… bring out some blankets from the linen closet and the three of us can eat on the sofa and watch your stupid cartoons together

**Atem:** You're the best!

**Kaiba:** i know


	10. You Stole my Soul

**?:** You bastard! WHERE IS MY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON CARD!?

**Kaiba:** i don't know what you're talking about

**?:** MY RED EYES! YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU!? GIVE IT BACK!

**Kaiba:** i didn't steal anything. who is this? wheeler? howd you get my private number?

**Joey:** I stole your number just like you stole my SOUL! nOW GIVE IT BACK OR I'M POSTING YOUR NUMBER ON THE INTERNET!

**Kaiba:** don't you dare mutt!

**Joey:** Then give me MY CARD! Last time I saw it was when you came over to visit Atem!

**Kaiba:** you probably misplaced it idiot. did you check under the couch cushions?

**Joey:** Why the HELL would it be there?

**Kaiba:** because atem and i were making out on the couch and some of your cards may have fallen into the fray :-)

**Joey:** DAMNIT! MY RED EYES IS COVERED IN KAIBA COOTIES!

**Kaiba:** that might not be the only thing i got on it. heh heh

**Joey:** Oh god, if you got jizz on my card I'm going to PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!

**Kaiba:** that's what you get for leaving your cards out, moron!

**Joey:** Not all of us can afford fancy briefcases for our collection!

**Kaiba:** are you kidding me? I got that thing for like $30 at home depot.

**Joey:** Whateva! You're still a jerkface!

**[Thirty minutes later.]**

**Kaiba:** well? did you find it?

**Joey:** … yeah…

**Kaiba:** where was it?

**Joey:** … in my pants pocket… it almost went through the wash…

**Kaiba:** and…?

**Joey:** And WHAT!?

**Kaiba:** aren't you going to apologize!?

**Joey:** HELL NO! NOW I HAVE TO BURN THE DAMN COUCH YOU PERVERT!

**Kaiba:** i have no regrets :-)

0000

Apparently you can't make angry eyes on here. Those aren't smiley faces Kaiba makes.


	11. Big Hero 6

**Seto:** what are you doing?

**Seto:** HEY!

**Seto:** oi!

**Seto:** you better not be ignoring me!

**Seto:** ATEM!

**Atem:** Dear Ra! seto stop!

**Seto:** what are you doing?

**Atem:** I was sleeping until you kep makig my phone buzz like kuriboh on steroids

**Seto:** what's that even supposed to mean? I don't get it

**Atem:** Me either, because people aren't very funy when it's two in the morning…

**Seto:** Huh… I forgot it was that late

**Atem:** Why can't I hav a normal bf? What's wrong?

**Seto:** so, mo and I had movie night tonight

**Atem:** … if you woke me up to contemplate the deeper meaning behind Toy Story we're going to have an argument so help me…

**Seto:** suck it up, this is the boyfriend law to listen to each other's important thoughts

**Atem:** There is no law! I'm not discussing Finding Nnemo with you at 2am!

**Seto:** it's nothing like that. We watched big hero 6

**Atem:** Ugh!

**Seto:** Did you really just spell out 'ugh?'

**Atem:** YES! I'm expressing my distress at your insane notion of human conversation!

**Seto:** you're probably making that pouty face, too, aren't you? heh heh.

**Atem:** That's it! I'm shuttng my phone off. Good night…

**Seto:** NO WAIT! I actually had a reason for waking you up!

**Atem:** What?! What could possibly be so impoftant that you couldn't wait until morning?!

**Seto:** would you take care of mo if i died?

**Atem:** …? Seto?

**Seto:** it's just that, I think i'd run into that stupid burning building for some dumb reason and i want to make sure hes okay

**Atem:** Of course… I'd be there for him. You know I would.

**Seto:** …. i have all sorts of securities and protocols surrounding mo if something ever happened to me

**Seto:** but then i realized that it's all physical bubbles. he'd have no emotional support

**Seto:** and then I wondered what would happen if it was mo that died and not me. what would I do then?

**Seto:** what if it was you? what if I lost both of you?

**Seto:** how could I go on without you?

**Atem:** Hey, it's okay. Give me a few minutes and I'll come over.

**Seto:** no, don't bother. it's late.

**Atem:** It's not a problem. I just need to get dressed.

**Seto:** no, forget it. it's stupid anyway.

**Atem:** Your thoughts and concerns are not stupid. I'll be over in 20 minutes.

**Seto:** I SAID NEVERMIND! go back to bed

**Atem:** If you're sure…

**Seto:** I am.

**Atem:** Okay, but, what about the boyfriend law?

**Seto:** … can i call you? we don't have to talk. you can go back to sleep. i just want to hear you breathing

**Atem:** Sure.

The boys ended up talking until the sun came up. Kaiba fell asleep first, and Atem was the one to listen to his life-giving breath.


	12. My boss has a soft spot for Disney

**Roland:** Hello, Mr. Muto. Would you have time to speak with our lawyers about contract updates?

**Atem:** Sure. I'm swamped at the museum but if you send someone over I could take a quick look.

**Roland:** Actually, could I request your presence at KC Tower instead? This are not about your dueling career.

**Atem:** What do you mean?

**Roland:** Mr. Kaiba has been pouring over company contracts and has named you several times as guardian and shareholder and the like.

**Atem:** That's... unexpected. I can clear a few hours for a meeting next week to remedy this matter.

**Roland:** You are unable to visit today?

**Atem:** We're about to open a new exhibit. There's not a lot of time to spare.

**Roland:** If I may be so bold, sir, I believe it may be in Mr. Kaiba's best interest to see you today.

**Atem:** Is everything alright?

**Roland:** He seems... spooked about something.

**Atem:** I see. I can make time for him.

**Roland:** I'll send a car right away. And, Mr. Muto?

**Atem:** Yes?

**Roland:** Please don't allow Mr. Kaiba to watch any more Disney movies unless I am far, far away on vacation. :)

**Atem:** Haha! Hey, it was Mokuba's fault this time!

0000

Thank you so much for the comments and favs. This wasn't supposed to be but a few posts long but ended up being so much more. If you have requests, send me a message (easiest way would be on tumblr. Find me under PastTheVaultedDoors).

Some people asked here, on Ao3, and on Tumblr why Kaiba rarely uses capitalization. I have my own theory but I'd rather you guys use your imaginations.


	13. Are you Drank?

**Kaiba:** i like your nose. its all petite and cute and on your face

**Kaiba:** and i like you face

**Kaiba:** can i suck on your nose?

**Kaiba:** will it turn you on bby?

**Yugi:** Uh Kaiba? I think you have the wrong number. ^.^;

**Kaiba:** lets get nasty and do it on joeys bed! thats such a brilliant idea!

**Yugi:** Are you drunk?

**Kaiba:** and we wont tell him until hes braggin about messin arounf with valentine

**Yugi:** Yikes! I'm going to call Atem...

**Kaiba:** heh, valentine is a funny name. you should be atem valentine but only my valentine cause youre mine and i love you and stuff

**Yugi:** How much did you drink? O.o

**Kaiba:** i love joey, too, but like a brother

**Yugi:** Atem says to stay inside your apartment.

**Kaiba:** cause i don't want to do him butohgod lets you and me get it ooooon!

**Yugi:** Eep!

0000

I had Yugi using a lot of emojis but ffnet doesn't like them.


	14. You Ass!

**Atem:** Seto, you're an ass!

**Seto:** i like to think of myself as a creative individual. Ass is so pretentious

**Atem:** MY ASS!

**Seto:** it is a nice ass

**Atem:** HURTS!

**Seto:** that's an objective view

**Atem:** YOU ASS!

**Seto:** mine is nice, too.

**Atem:** I bike to work! You better send me a limo for the rest of the week.

**Seto:** i'll pick you up on my way to work tomorrow. But you're required to sit on my lap. with no pants. limo rules and all

**Atem:** You will never touch my ass ever again!

**Atem:** You ass!

**Seto:** what if I kiss it better?

**Atem:** ...!

**Seto:** thats what i thought


	15. Plush and Fierce

**Atem:** Hey, babe. Miss you! ❤

**Seto:** how's your shopping trip with tea?

**Atem:** Fantastic! I got you something! :D

**Seto:** oh? And what would that be?

**Atem:** [sends pic]

**Seto:** it's a stuffed blue eyes?

**Atem:** Yup! I made it just for you! ❤❤❤

**Seto:** and what purpose would I have for that?

**Atem:** So when you go to sleep you can look at her and remind you just how strong she is and be protected in your dreams.

**Seto:** again, whats the point? I have you for that

**New text from Tea:** You're such a cute dork sometimes!

**Seto: **you told tea I said that didn't you? She's squealing, isnt she?

**Atem:** XD


	16. Mom

**Mai:** so hi. i got a question.

**Kaiba:** what is it? I'm busy

**Mai:** how did you deal with atems family when you guys came out?

**Kaiba:** you mean the nerd herd? I screwed their opinions. It's not up to them who I screw. i don't know if the pun was intended

**Mai:** i don't think that was a pun. but no. doesn't mrs moto and yugis grandpa treat him like a son? or grandson. whatever

**Kaiba:** yes

**Mai:** howd they react?

**Kaiba:** I had a long talk with solomon

**Mai:** and whatd you do?

**Kaiba:** told him the truth; my intentions and feelings towards atem

**Mai:** and he boght it?

**Kaiba:** I didn't lie. Atem told me to be myself and I was

**Mai:** oh...

**Kaiba:** I take it you're about due for a chat with wheeler's mom?

**Mai:** yeah...

**Kaiba:** be yourself. Even if you're unsure or have an answer she may not like. Gozaburo once told me that when you marry someone you marry the family.

**Mai:** theres a story behind that line, isnt there?

**Kaiba:** yes but its irrelevant. Dont start off being someone they want to see but what you really are. You only have room to improve from there.

**Mai:** youve gotten wise when it comes to relationships

**Kaiba:** he's worth the effort

**Mai:** heh. thanks. this helps a lot

**Kaiba:** sure

0000

Requested offshoot from Night at the Club.


	17. Museum

**Seto:** how's the exhibit opening?

**Atem (three hours later):** Sorry, babe, got caught up. It's going great! The wall painting displays are a big hit!

**Atem:** I'm just sad you can't be here to see it. It's really something else.

**Atem:** The kids like the mummified cats and the reporters are all over my old headdress.

**Atem:** Miss you. How's business in California?

**Atem:** I'll show you the stone artifices when you get back. I think you'd like them.

**Seto (two hours later):** where are you?

**Atem:** What?

**Seto:** I flew in for a few hours to see your work.

**Atem:** ❤❤❤ Is that you with the roses?

**Seto:** you see me? then come here. It's crowded. I hate crowds. you're so short!

**Atem:** Heehee. Coming! Look behind you! :)

**Seto:** ...is that...?

**Atem:** Bad poetry by my dear Priest Seto? Yup!

**Seto:** I'm going to murder you and put you back into your sarcophagus!


	18. Just 'Cause

**Atem:** I love you. ❤

**Seto:** yeah?

**Atem:** Mmhm! ❤❤❤

**Seto:** well... iloveyou2whatevershutup


	19. Sleeping on the Couch

**Atem:** Are you still mad?

**Seto:** yes I'm pretty upset. I told you not to do that in bed but you wouldn't listen

**Atem:** I said I was sorry! I thought you were just being shy.

**Seto:** when have I ever proven myself to be shy?!

**Atem:** When it comes to that kind of stuff you can be...

**Seto:** shut up! Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of you life!

**Atem:** Yugi's going to laugh when he finds out I was kicked out of my own room.

**Seto:** serves you right

**Atem:** Listen, you have to explain to me what triggered that reaction.

**Seto:** im not going to get into it

**Atem:** I want to understand. I don't want to hurt you again.

**Seto:** it's not a pretty topic

**Atem:** I'll stick by your side no matter what.

**Seto:** fine... I unlocked the door. Put some coffee on, its a long story.


	20. Flowers

**Seto:** you sent me flowers

**Atem:** Yes, I did.

**Seto:** why? You know i don't like that girly stuff

**Atem:** You haven't talked to me in days and I didn't want to press. Are you alright?

**Seto:** dont coddle me

**Atem:** Then talk to me.

**Seto:** I thought we did

**Atem:** Not really. You fell asleep with your head in my lap and I had to fend off the coffee you neglected to drink.

**Seto:** it's fine

**Atem:** No, it's not. Talk to me. Trust me.

**Seto:** it's not easy, okay?

**Atem:** I know. We'll take our time.

**Seto:** I do trust you.

**Atem:** Wanna go on a date tonight?

**Seto:** sure, but don't expect anything

**Atem:** Doors are always open.


	21. Movie Night

**Téa:** Hey Atem! Mai and I are going to check out that new horror flick at the theater tonight. You wanna join us?

**Atem:** Ah, sorry Téa, but Seto and I have a date.

**Téa:** What!? Are you serious? Mr. I-have-to-work-in-the-morning-leave-me-alone Kaiba agreed to have a date on a weekday?

**Atem:** Yeah... we kind of need this time together.

**Téa:** Come to think of it, you've been mopey all week. Alright, spill; what happened?

**Atem:** We had a little mishap in the bedroom a few nights ago and Seto's kind of gun shy to talk about it.

**Téa:** Haha, no way! Did he flip out because he finished too early again?

**Atem:** No! Well, yes, that other time but... no! This was different. ... I think he might have been hurt when he was younger and I triggered the memory somehow.

**Téa:** Whoa, heavy stuff?

**Atem:** Yeah.

**Téa:** When's your date?

**Atem:** I'm leaving at eight.

**Téa:** Cool, I'll be over before then. I want to hear what happened.

**Atem:** That sounds great, Téa, thank you.

**Téa:** No prob! See you then!


	22. Drive

**Kaiba:** are you almost done at the museum? you're working later than usual.

**Atem:** We just got our hands on a new collection. But yes, I think I'm done for tonight. Why? Do you want to grab dinner?

**Kaiba:** let's go for a drive. I got a new car and i want to see how fast I can get it on the country roads.

**Atem:** Sure! Sounds like fun! But can you grab me a quick meal first? I didn't eat yet.

**Kaiba:** already got take out. you like that five-star on fifth, right? You better because that's what we're eating

**Atem:** Haha! Yeah, that's fantastic! But how are we going to eat together if you're driving?

**Kaiba:** I brought a blanket. we'll eat on a hill I know of outside the city.

**Atem:** In the dark?

**Kaiba:** it's a clear night. stars are out.

**Atem:** We're going stargazing? Seto!

**Kaiba:** whatever. It's merely a stop on our drive.

**Atem:** Would it kill you to admit that you're a romantic?

**Kaiba:** maybe.

**Atem:** Haha! Stubborn ass. When will you come by to pick me up?

**Kaiba:** i'm here already. Been waiting outside the museum.

**Atem:** Oh! I didn't realize you were already here! On my way out! How long have you been waiting for me?

**Kaiba:** all my life.

0000

Sorry for taking so long. Life has taken me off the web.


	23. Random Friends

**Tea:** Hi Kaiba! So Atem and I were talking about you!

**Kaiba:** oh geeze here we go. what now, gardner?

**Tea:** Yeah, whatever. We're wondering what your preference is.

**Kaiba:** You both are really nosy.

**Tea:** Atem has the right to know what his boyfriend prefers. He says you won't tell him.

**Kaiba:** does it matter? I have him, he has me. we're together. thats the important part.

**Tea:** So are you gay or bi or demi...?

**Kaiba:** I'm in love.

**Tae:** Aw! You're so sweet!

**Kaiba:** and horny.

**Tea:** Way to ruin it!

**Kaiba:** I find your opinion lacking

**Tea:** You're hopeless!

**Kaiba:** I love him, and I don't care what's between his legs. But since he has a cock I'm going to thoroughly enjoy it. Heh.

**Tea:** Nevermind. Forget I asked.

**Kaiba:** whatever. I'm coming over to the penthouse tonight. can you make sure the big pot is clean? I'm making curry.

**Tea:** Sure thing! Can you pick up some more rice? The boys are almost out.

**Kaiba:** funny, since they don't cook. Only you and I do, and we don't live there.

**Tea:** I'm making a red bean cake for dessert. We'll have to share kitchen space again.

**Kaiba:** I can deal with that.

**Tea:** You're the weirdest friend I ever had, Kaiba. :)

**Kaiba:** same :)


	24. Startling Conclusion

**Kaiba:** I realized something upsetting today...

**Atem:** Hm? What's wrong?

**Kaiba:** I love you

**Atem:** How is that upsetting!?

**Kaiba:** more than my blue eyes

**Atem:** ... oh! I don't know what to say. That IS intense!

**Kaiba:** it is. Now the question remains; how can i fit you into my trophy case?

**Atem:** Seto, you live to ruin the moment, don't you?

**Kaiba:** debatable. do you love me more than black magician girl?

**Atem:** That's a loaded question...

**Kaiba:** you are NOT picking that cheerleader over me!

**Atem:** Heh. Seto, yes, I love you more dearly than can be explained.

**Kaiba:** hn. you better.

**Atem:** More than the God Cards.

**Kaiba:** whoa! don't get hasty!

**Atem:** You're hopeless!

**Kaiba:** whatever. Come to my office. I'm feeling the itch to crush you in a duel.

**Atem:** Don't you mean confess your love to me?

**Kaiba:** same difference.


	25. Save the Date

**Kaiba:** i'm sending you contracts for a tournament in September. Keep your schedule open for the second week.

**Mai:** i can't. sorry

**Kaiba:** what do you mean you can't!?

**Mai:** sorry sweetheart but I have other plans

**Kaiba:** cancel them! what's so important that you'd skip out on one of my tournaments? I already lost Wheeler to family junk!

**Mai:** is that what he said he had going on?

**Kaiba:** ! you and wheeler are skipping out together aren't you!?

**Mai:** heh. yeah

**Kaiba:** change the date! I need both of you to fill the rosters!

**Mai:** you could get rex and weevil

**Kaiba:** I need competent duelists!

**Mai:** aw, I knew you could be sweet deep down

**Kaiba:** whatever. Change your plans.

**Mai:** well... I can't

**Kaiba:** why not!?

**Mai:** keep this a secret...

**Kaiba:** I don't host gossip circles.

**Mai:** even from atem

**Kaiba:** hrmph. Fine, what is it?

**Mai:** serenity thinks he might be proposing

**Kaiba:** first Yugi now you and Wheeler. I'm going to lose all my duelists to birds and bees.

**Mai:** we can still duel if we're married!

**Kaiba:** until you start popping out babies! Then you won't travel as much and I refuse to babysit when you duel!

**Mai:** but you're so good with kids! :D

**Kaiba:** Hn.

**Mai:** what about you and atem?

**Kaiba:** what about us?

**Mai:** you could get married in america now.

**Kaiba:** I'm aware.

**Mai:** and...?

**Kaiba:** The proposal is in his hands.

**Mai:** oh! that's adorable!

**Kaiba:** whatever. I'll convince Wheeler to propose at the tournament.

**Mai:** you said you wouldn't tell!

**Kaiba:** he'll blab his big plan eventually. He always does.

**Mai:** heh... can't deny that.

**Kaiba:** congratulations.

**Mai:** thanks. and hopefully atem makes his move soon.

**Kaiba:** yeah. Now fill out those contracts! I have a tournament to run!

**Mai:** heh. right away.


	26. Autocorrect

**Kaiba:** hey you awake?

**Atem:** Sorry fell asleep on Yugi. What were we talking about?

**Kaiba:** wtf!? why are you sleeping on yugi!? !

**Atem:** autocorrect. Meant YOU. Calm your skinny ass down. I'm too tired to fix a spelling error.

**Kaiba:** heart attack much!?

**Atem:** Heeheehee you're freaking over nirvana.

**Kaiba:** haha! It's like you're drunk!

**Atem:** nothing i mean and shup dork. It's 2am here.

**Kaiba:** you're adorable when you're sleepy

**Atem:** I can't tell if you're computer me or making fun of me.

**Atem:** complimenting

**Kaiba:** both really

**Atem:** you're too confusing to figured out riggt now. Can I go back to bed bby?

**Kaiba:** sure. I have a joey to do anyway.

**Atem:** what!?

**Kaiba:** JOB! JOB TO DO!


	27. Booty Call

**Kaiba:** come over tonight

**Atem:** Babe, it was a long day. I'm too exhausted for a booty call.

**Kaiba:** psh whatever screw sex. Pegasus gave me new packs of the next series!

**Atem:** What!? But it's not scheduled to release for another month!

**Kaiba:** I know. :-)

**Atem:** Putting on pants! Be right there!

**Kaiba:** that's why I love you


	28. Vegas Wedding

**Joey:** Koiba you jerkface! Why'd you steal Mai!?

**Kaiba:** the hell wheeler? I thought i told you not to text me anymore after you got drunk and kept sending me dick pics!

**Joey:** You sent pics back!

**Kaiba:** just to prove my superiority. Heh. I win.

**Joey:** You wish!

**Kaiba:** do I have to send more to shut you up!?

**Joey:** God no!

**Kaiba:** then what do you want and why are you wasting my time mutt?

**Joey:** Mai's going too your tournament.

**Kaiba:** yeah so?

**Joey:** She had plans!

**Kaiba:** what's it to you? You said you couldn't make it due to family stuff.

**Joey:** I lied. Mai and I were taking a trip together.

**Kaiba:** I know

**Joey:** Jerk! If you knew then why did you convince her to go to the tournament!?

**Kaiba:** I want my a-list duelists at this one. Von Schroeder won't cut it. reschedule your trip

**Joey:** Its kinda a special occasion. And I already have the hotel booked in Vegas. No refunds!

**Kaiba:** wheeler if you're planning on getting married at an electric chapel I'm going to kick your ass!

**Joey:** whatever man. Mai likes Vegas!

**Kaiba:** yeah to game at! Not to gfhgxgkkbkdwo damnit wheeler yoy idiot! Show some class!

**Joey:** What's it matter to you, money bags!? Its not like I'm marrying you!

**Kaiba:** that's just sickening. really wheeler at least go someplace nice. she likes milan and rome too.

**Joey:** Dude how would you know?

**Kaiba:** I pay attention to my employees. ask roland if I've ever missed a birthday.

**Joey:** I don't know how to do this whole proposal thing okay?!

**Kaiba:** I'll help you IF you give this vegas idea up and duel at my tournament.

**Joey:** What do you know about it?!

**Kaiba:** before atem and I decided that he'll propose I made a master list on ideas. and I do nothing half assed in my research.

**Joey:** Really? You'd help me out? I dont know if I like this. What's the catch?

**Kaiba:** just don't make a fool of yourself at the tournament

**Joey:** I still don't know uf I trust you but fine. Deal. Does this mean you consider me an A list duelist?

**Kaiba:** pfft hardly.


	29. Pet my Belly!

**Kaiba:** thanks for taking Mokuba for a few days

**Atem:** You know I have your back. How are you feeling?

**Kaiba:** i'm out of the bathroom for now. My intestines felt like they were tied into knots and battling it out with my colon. both lost; there were no survivors

**Atem:** lol funny to think the mighty Seto Kaiba was taken down by a stomach flu.

**Kaiba:** this is no ordinary illness! it's a new epidemic! quarantine the east end of domino! plumbing will be backed up for days!

**Atem:** A little dramatic tonight? :)

**Kaiba:** the only drama i foresee is how cranky you're going to get at the sex withdrawals while i recover heh heh

**Atem:** No way! You're worse than I am when we're dry for a few days! I swear half the time we're together all you do is ogle and grope my ass.

**Kaiba:** and the other half i'm tapping it :-D

**Atem:** Ra, I'm dating a pervert!

**Kaiba:** mmhm but i'm your pervert. Hey where'd you leave that heating pad?

**Atem:** On the chair near the window. Should still be warm.

**Kaiba:** mrrf i miss you

**Atem:** It's been 20 minutes babe...

**Kaiba:** since hearing your voice! I didn't SEE you through the bathroom door!

**Atem:** You're needy when you're sick. ;-) Actually that's your default setting...

**Kaiba:** come over

**Atem:** I'm watching Mokuba. You know, like you asked!? So he won't get sick! I'm not coming over again tonight.

**Kaiba:** rub my belly until I fall asleep

**Atem:** Kitten, go to bed. I'll stop by on my lunch break.

**Kaiba:** now I have to rub my own belly...

**Atem:** Stay hydrated! Love you!

**15 minutes later...**

**Kaiba:** let it be noted not to flex your stomach when your body is disagreeing with life outside the bathroom

**Atem:** You do have nice abs. I look forward to rubbing them tomorrow...

**Kaiba:** no sex oh god it'll kill me!

**Atem:** We'll see. XD


	30. Pizza

**Kaiba:** are we ordering pizza for dinner?

**Atem:** Sure.

**Kaiba:** let mo pick it out though. your tastes are weird

**Atem:** My tastes are fine! I have an eclectic pallet.

**Kaiba:** whatevs. Make sure you get one slathered in anchovies.

**Atem:** Seto, and you call my preferences weird...

**Kaiba:** I prefer calling it "refined for salty pleasure"

**Atem:** Oh Ra, has Joey been slipping you his porn again?

**Kaiba:** his taste is cheap and he likes too much cheese on his pizza

**Atem:** You're so weird! :) It's not even noon and we're already discussing dinner options. Are you that hungry?

**Kaiba:** not for joey's porn if that's what you mean. But since you offered, i'd like a bite of you for lunch drizzled in oil

**New text from Roland:** Sir, as much as I'm aware of how droll this meeting is, it might be wise to stop snickering at your crotch. I assume your phone is in your lap? The shareholders look worried.

**Kaiba to Roland:** want to come over for pizza tonight?

**Roland:** Anchovies?

**Kaiba:** slathered

**Roland:** Count me in, sir!

**Kaiba to Atem:** roland is joining us for dinner. HA!

**Atem:** DAMN ANCHOVIES!


	31. KaibaLand

**Kaiba:** hey, where'd you go?

**Atem:** Tristan and I were tired of waiting so we're in line for the White Lightening.

**Kaiba:** it's not my fault wheeler's so fun to defeat

**Atem:** An hour on bumper cars is an hour too long.

**Kaiba:** heh, you might want to chaperon yugi. tea looks annoyed at all the stuffed duel monsters he keeps winning for her

**Atem:** Maybe you should have made the games more challenging. This is an amusement park based on that concept, right? ;p

**Kaiba:** shup you! These games are great! I should suggest he play the 'guess your weight' game with tea. Bet he can't win that. heh

**Atem:** Don't you dare, Seto!

**Kaiba:** where are you in the line? I'm getting the itch to play laser tag

**Atem:** We're almost to the front. It's taking a bit longer because we're getting in the first car.

**Kaiba:** it's fastest and tallest roller coaster in the park. We almost couldn't finish the construction due to the danger of the ride.

**Atem:** Yeah, yeah. Not going to scare me.

**Kaiba:** don't throw up that corn dog

**Atem:** … SETO! YOU SUCK!

**Kaiba:** ? i didn't poison the corn dogs!

**Atem:** I'm ONE INCH too short to ride!

**Kaiba:** no you're not. I made to push regulations an inch below you, not above you.

**Atem:** No! The ride operator won't let me on!

**Kaiba:** tell them who you are

**Atem:** I did! He says it's for safety precautions… Seto!

**Kaiba:** safety inspectors were here last week. i wonder if they changed it.

**Atem:** Well, this bites.

**Kaiba:** you could ride the kiddie version

**Atem:** SUCK MY DICK KAIBA!

**Kaiba:** tunnel of love then

**Atem:** Seto…

**Kaiba:** we'll come back after the park closes and ride it until you're seeing double

**Atem:** I guess… the anticipation kind of builds up while you're in line though.

**Kaiba:** bring the nerd herd and mokuba will pretend to hold up the line

**Atem:** Sure.

**Kaiba:** atem i really didn't know

**Atem:** I know babe.

**Kaiba:** want me to win you some stuffed animals?

**Atem:** Psh, I'd win them for you, princess.

**Kaiba:** you're on little man. ball toss by the cotton candy stand. I'm going to win you so many toys

**Atem:** Bring it, Kaiba! :)


	32. Not a Good Match in Hogwarts

**Kaiba:** get the hell back to bed!

**Atem:** No! Not now that I know the truth!

**Kaiba:** you insufferable pissant! I'm not doing this tonight! come back here and get naked!

**Atem:** You mean RIDE YOUR SNAKE!?

**Kaiba:** sure, whatever. call it what you want as long as I get some tonight

**Atem:** We're not compatible anymore now that I found out you're a SLYTHERIN!

**Kaiba:** it was a stupid survey!

**Atem:** Official survey from Pottermore!

**Kaiba:** look, if it makes you feel better i'll tell the sorting hat I want ravenclaw. it was a close second

**Atem:** That's not how it works!

**Kaiba:** yeah because potter was too special and was handed his good fortunes

**Atem:** Now you really sound like a Slytherin!

**Kaiba:** atem this is ridiculous! If you wanted to get kinky with our roleplay night as hogwatts characters you could have at least considered houses. a slytherin and gryphendore can still get it on

**Atem:** You're just saying that to get under my robe!

**Kaiba:** of course i am! I want to have sex with my boyfriend! Now get back to bed!

**Atem:** No!

**Kaiba:** ff ghfgx tkj xrh gjuxvbfg!

**Atem:** Because I have a brilliant idea!

**Kaiba:** forget it! Im jerking off and going to bed!

**Atem:** No no idiot! Come to the spare room. The desk in here is HUGE! I'll be the naughty Gryffindor you caught sneaking into the Forbidden Forest and you be the new DADA teacher that gets to punish me.

**Kaiba:** hrm... my wand does need a good polishing

**Atem:** Mmhm! And you should spank me just to be sure the lesson sinks in.

**Kaiba:** shit

**Atem:** I'm waiting to be punished, Professor.

**Kaiba:** ten points from gryffindor! but you can earn them back with hard work and discipline

**Atem:** Mm, are you joining me then?

**Kaiba:** in a minute. I have all these dada reports to grade hahaha!


	33. Long Week

**Kaiba:** its been a hard week

**Atem:** Babe, it's only Tuesday. Before noon.

**Kaiba:** see? way too long already

**Atem:** It's not like you to complain. Want to come over for dinner and veg out in front of the TV? We can watch chess match reruns. That always puts the snark back on your face.

**Kaiba:** no I want to do something stupid tonight

**Atem:** ... uh... Joey will be home.

**Kaiba:** i'm NOT doing joey!

**Atem:** Pervert! That's not what I meant!

**Kaiba:** let's go fly loops in my jet until police chase me out of city limits

**Atem:** I was hoping stupid meant going to challenge a local dive to Duel Monsters while we're incognito.

**Kaiba:** meet me at my jet at five or i'm doing this without you!

**Atem:** Oh Ra...


End file.
